


Grandma's Christmas Sweaters

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “David, you know I love you right?”This was in David’s opinion not a good conversation opener. Still it probably wasn’t going to be a ‘I want a divorce’ conversation either, so he really, really tried to give Patrick the benefit of the doubt as he nodded cautiously.(aka: Grandma Brewer likes to knit...)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Ugly Sweaters Group Write





	Grandma's Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> For the RA Ugly Sweater's Group Write. I looked at a lot of ugly Christmas/Hanukkah sweaters for this! lol!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

“David, you know I love you right?”

This was in David’s opinion _not_ a good conversation opener. Still it probably wasn’t going to be a ‘I want a divorce’ conversation either, so he really, really tried to give Patrick the benefit of the doubt as he nodded cautiously.

“And I love your clothes.”

“Oh God, did you ruin one of my sweaters?” David panicked. Which one? He hoped it wasn’t one of his favourites Not that he’d be mad. It would be fine. It was a sweater and Patrick was normally so careful with them. It would be fine. As long as it wasn’t his...

“No. No all your sweaters are fine,” Patrick assured before David could spiral any further down the rabbit hole trying to convince himself that he’d be totally mature about it if Patrick had ruined one.

“Oh. Good. Okay.”

“You know my grandma is going to be at my parents for Christmas?” Patrick said, like David might not have remembered that they’d spent the last month organising everything so they could leave the store for five days over the holiday season at least in part to allow David to meet many of Patrick’s extended family who hadn’t been able to attend the wedding.

“Of course, but your grandma loves me,” David said. They’d never met in person, only because it was too far for the 94-year-old to travel, but they’d talked on the phone and video chat. “She was very complimentary about my wedding suit. Oh. Was she just being nice? I can be more conservative.”

“No, no David she liked your suit. She thinks you’re way to good looking for me,” Patrick said, with a soft chuckle. “She’s not wrong.” 

“Okay, but then I really don’t know where this conversation is going,” David said.

“It’s just, my grandma knits and every year at Christmas she makes us all a sweater and um... well I got away with it the last couple of years because we were here, but we all wear ours on Christmas day, when she’s there, because it means so much to her.”

“Ok...” David had to admit, the idea of wearing a handknitted sweater made by his husband’s grandmother wasn’t... really his cup of tea, but it couldn’t be too terrible, for a few hours? “I can... do that. Did you think I wouldn’t do that?”

“Um yeah, well... you haven’t seen it yet,” Patrick cringed and opened his phone. “My Mum sent me these, we aren’t supposed to see them until Christmas eve, but she thought... um, forwarned and all that...”

Patrick flicked open his image files and pulled up a blue sweater that looked like Christmas had exploded all over it... David searched for a word that wasn’t terrible, but no, that was all he had. There was a part of him that could be impressed by the skill of knitting all those little penguins and... robins? and what he was fairly sure were supposed to be candy canes, if it weren’t so... vivid. David tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace on his face.

“That’s mine,” Patrick said.

“Oh thank god,” David couldn’t hide his relief.

“This one is yours,” Patrick flicked to the next image and instead of Christmas, it looked like Hanukkah had exploded all over it. The colour scheme was all blue and white, which was at least less distressing to the eyes, but it was just as busy, with it’s little stars of David and torah scrolls, candles and what he assumed where bottles of oil.

David would never, ever, in his life be caught dead wearing it.

“I know they’re terrible. But grandma’s been knitting them since I can remember and... she loves to see us all wearing them. But I know they aren’t exactly ‘on brand’ for you and I’d never ask you to...”

“I’ll wear it.”

Patrick blinked. “You will?”

“It goes on exactly three seconds before her arrival and off exactly three seconds after she leaves,” David said. Because yes, he was agreeing to this monstrosity, but he hadn’t lost his mind compleely.

Patrick beamed. “David...”

“And there will be no photos. If I see a single person with a camera...”

Patrick only beamed brighter at him, even while David was about to start threatening bodily harm against his relatives. “I love you.”

David’s face twisted into a smile against his will. “Just remember that when I eat both our shares of your Mom’s Apple pie.”


End file.
